


A Past

by crystallized-iron (Somiko_Raven)



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen, Implied Past Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)/Murdoc (MacGyver TV 2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29055177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somiko_Raven/pseuds/crystallized-iron
Summary: Angus is unfortunately reunited with a memory he does not want.[A brief scene]
Relationships: Angus MacGyver & Murdoc (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	A Past

**Author's Note:**

> This is me slowly getting back into writing. Little things here and there.
> 
> A random scene that sort of came to me.

Embers drifted to the floor. It was supposed to be a typical evening at the tavern, filled with joyous voices and a merriment that went throughout the night.

But instead there was a stranger that night. A man dressed in dark leather, rifle resting at his side as he held a cup of ale, his eyes roaming over the faces of the patrons of the night.

At one point his gaze landed on Angus, and both men froze. Tension rose between them until Angus turned his head away.

What was there before was little more than a distant memory now. A game of tag through the years. A thrill that would always have both return for more.

A thrill that turned icy cold the night Angus lost his only real home. The chase was no longer a game after that.

Angus felt that sharp gaze on his back. His chest was tight as he stood and retreated to the back. But that stare followed him even out the door, and then he felt the gloves at his shoulders, pulling him back before pinning him against the cold wall.

“Faster than I remember,” he muttered before making a face and glaring up at the man in dark leather. “What the hell happened to you?”

The scent was no longer that of a human, but more coppery with the lingering smell of rotted flesh somewhere on his person.

“Ah, that…” The man gazed into his eyes. “It has been quite a while, hasn’t it?”

Angus pushed back but couldn’t budge him.

“You know, before I met you, everything was still so simple. Take a few jobs, kill a few monsters. But then I had to meet you.”

“So now you regret not killing me before? Is that where this is going?”

“No.” The man pulled one hand away. “Well, not entirely. I regret not killing you before you showed me monsters like yourself have _feelings_.”

“And you still killed them. My family.”

The man shook his head with a deep sigh. “I never touched your family. I was always too distracted with you.”

Angus managed to push him off. He shook the dirt and dust from his clothes.

The man’s eyes watched him. “I messed up.”

A pause in movement.

“I didn’t cover my tracks like I should have.”

“Murdoc…”

“Another followed me,” the man continued. “He took out your family. I’m sorry.”

Angus’ hands clenched and he looked at him. “Who did it?”

“A man named Helman.”


End file.
